


DuckTales oneshot prompt collection

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot Collection, heck I still don’t know how to tag things, morning fluff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I asked multiple discords I was in for some writing prompts, and they gave me a *lot* so I decided to make a collection of DuckTales oneshots of the prompts! Tags will be updated with each new chapter
Relationships: Donald Duck/Storkules
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	DuckTales oneshot prompt collection

Prompt 1:

Person A: you woke up early today Person B: *[hasn't slept yet]*

Prompt 2:

Breakfast

<•><•><•><•><•>

Storkules woke up with a yawn and a stretch of his arms. He sighed as he carefully got out of the bed, trying to keep the sheets as neat as possible as he left. Soon Storkules switched from his nighttime clothes to his usual day tunic. He quietly opened the door to his room, wincing at the small creak it emitted.

Living in Duckberg was great, especially since he was living with the great Donald Duck. He thanked the gods everyday for the incredible luck he had to be able to live with him for the time being. Sure, Donald didn’t share the exact same excitement Storkules had, but Donald usually didn't. 

Storkules also picked up on some of the duck’s habits and mannerisms during his time there. He often found himself repeating such actions he had witnessed the duck do, such as humming tunes as he did chores and constantly making small beats on objects. 

Some things Storkules didn’t understand at all, like how Donald needed so much sleep as opposed to gods like himself, but it was more of a mortal thing then a Donald thing. Donald would usually sleep in till noon while Storkules was up at the crack of dawn, sometimes even sooner. Storkules learned very early on to not wake Donald from his slumber under any circumstances, for yelling would definitely ensue. Storkules would instead make the duck some breakfast as he slept, and would try his best to do the chores Donald would do. 

Storkules cared for this mortal more than he did any other being, and Storkules often reflected and thought about that. Something about how the duck would sing to himself when he thought Storkules wasn’t listening or how the duck had the cutest smile when he was eating something he enjoyed just made Storkules almost squeal in adoration.

“Friend Donald, you woke up early today!” Storkules said.

Storkules was quite surprised to see Donald reading a newspaper on the small couch where the dining table was sat in front of. When Storkules had closed the door he was confused to see the lights on and evidence of someone being there.

“Hm? Oh, uh, yeah.” Donald mumbled while taking a sip of coffee.

Storkules looked at the small clock above the various family photos and saw it was about six, and Donald never got up at that time unless it was absolutely necessary.

“Is today of any certain significance? It has to be if it has the incredible Donald awake dawn.” Storkules stated as he started to head towards the kitchen to prepare another breakfast for him and the small duck.

“No, I just… I don’t know, a bird woke me up.” Donald sighed.

Storkules furrowed his eyebrows a bit in concern for Donald. Lie was painted all over that sentence and the stork slowly raised his head from above the fridge door to peer at the duck. Surely the great and noble Donald Duck wouldn’t lie to him, would he?  
  


“... Friend Donald, did you get the mortal requirement of eight hours of sleep last night?” Storkules asked nonchalantly as he took some eggs, peppers, cheese, and mushrooms from the fridge.

“Uh, y-yeah of course, why… why wouldn’t I have?” Donald sputtered.

Storkules tilted his head to look at the duck again, and this time the duck was meeting his gaze. Donald gave him a tiny, nervous smile before going back to reading the paper.

Storkules made a tiny hum of suspicion before looking back at the ingredients and turning on the stove, preparing to make a small omelette for the duck. He continued to observe the duck from occasionally sparing small glances from the corner of his eye. The duck was reading the paragraphs on the paper, but ever so often seemed to blink rapidly for a moment before restarting the paragraph. His grip on the coffee was more shaky, and it probably wasn’t from the caffeine. Now that Storkules thought about it, the duck’s feathers were rather unkempt and he had rather prominent bags under his eyes, but Storkules previously assumed it was merely ‘bed head’ as mortals put it. 

Storkules placed the omelette in front of Donald on the table, and Donald peeked over the top of the paper and folded it up, placing it next to him as he picked up the fork that Storkules had also stored on the plate.

Storkules walked back to the kitchen to clean up all the ingredients and pans he had out, and looked back to see Donald slowly lower his eyes and blink slowly until he finally started to fall over, almost face planting into his breakfast. 

Donald jerked back awake only to find that Storkules’s palm was cupping his cheek and beak, his face mere inches away from his omelette. Donald immediately shot back up, trying his best to shake off the tiny bit of blush on his cheeks and accidentally bonked his head against Storkules’s beak, making both men pull away in surprise.

“Dearest Donald, I really do not think you got the required amount of sleep…” Storkules muttered as he sat next to the duck, his hand still close to his face in case he dozed off again.

“Pah! Of course I did. I just- the reading made me tired is all.” Donald grumbled as he crossed his arms like an angry child.

Storkules frowned a bit and Donald felt uncomfortable under the demigod’s gaze. He shifted around in his seat and finally sighed.

“Maybe… I might’ve gotten… a _bit_ less.” Donald muttered.

“How much?” Storkules asked, prompting Donald to groan before throwing his face inside the stork’s palm and grumbling something incomprehensible from the muffling of the hand.

“What was that, Donald?” Storkules asked, trying his best not to sound angry at the duck.

“I said I got none!” Donald snapped while drawing his head back again lazily, only to plop it back into the hand after he was done.

“Donald!” Storkules exclaimed while propping Donald up, making the duck grunt in response.

Storkules proceeded to scold Donald about how he ‘wasn’t taking care of his wonderful body’ and how he’s ‘not following standard mortal protocol when it came to health’, not noticing the duck’s blush at his first remark.

“Eh, I’m fine! I pulled all nighters all the time when I was taking care of the triplets!” Donald groaned as he pulled away from Storkules.

“Donald! This is taking significant damage to your health! I simply will not put up with it.” Storkules stated as he got up from his seat and went back to his room.

Storkules quickly marched back into the main room and walked over to Donald, a large blanket in his hands.

Donald immediately caught on to what Storkules was doing and immediately said, “Oh no. No, no, no, I’m *not* getting wrapped up in that blanket.”

“Usually I would never make you do something you didn’t want to do, fair Donald, but I think this time it’s better if I went against your wishes.” Storkules mumbled, obviously uncomfortable with disobeying Donald.

There was a few seconds of silence where they merely stared at each other before Donald bolted out of his seat and scrambled across the table, heading towards the door leading to the deck.

Storkules made a noise of distress before pursuing after the duck. The demigod quickly caught up the duck before he could reach the door and scooped him up in the blankets in one motion. Donald kicked and thrashed in the cocoon of blankets but soon stopped his flailing and huffed.

“I’m genuinely sorry for this, friend Donald, but you need to sleep.” Storkules said gently as he wrapped Donald up in the blankets tighter.

Donald looked like a baby in the way the sheets were wrapped around him and Donald’s legs and arms were soon trapped in the blanket, leaving only his face exposed. The cute way Donald was bundled up made Storkules’s heart flutter and try his best not to blush.

“I don’t think _this_ was necessary, pal.” Donald grumbled as he turned away from Storkules in a scowl.

Storkules hummed before carrying Donald towards his room on the boat. Donald continued to huff and grunt to show how angry he was about this situation and Storkules kept apologizing. By the time the two had got to the bedroom, Storkules looked down to see Donald’s eyes half closed and his previous hard scowl replaced with that of a tiny look of discontent.

“Have a good rest, my dearest Donald.” Storkules whispered as he gently placed Donald on his hammock, earning a muffled noise from the duck.

Donald muttered one last protest of this before closing his eyes, finally succumbing to the warmth and comfort of the blankets. Once Storkules was sure Donald was indeed asleep, he placed a tiny, gentle kiss on the duck’s forehead which made the sleeping Donald smile, then Storkules walked out of the room.

When Storkules got back to the dining table he noticed that the omelette was still there and reasonably warm, so Storkules helped himself to the omelette. He would make pancakes for Donald instead, once he woke up.


End file.
